Ala Boutique
by EmpathicReader
Summary: [Part 2 of 3] Sequel to Car Rides. Choosing dresses for angry blondes aren't safe for your health either you know...


**Ala Boutique**

**By: EmpathicReader**

A/N: (Part 2 of 3) OMG! I totally sucked! I saw the numerous mistakes in Car Rides! God! Thank you all for tolerating my every mistake! TT…**ENJOY! **

* * *

Athrun felt his sweat dripping off his forehead. Cold fingers stroked his spine as he sat on the white stool looking through an album of gowns and dresses. He could feel Cagalli's scorching glare penetrate his skin and burn him inside out. His hand wanted to shoot up and wipe away the annoying droplet of sweat on his brow. But he willed himself to ignore the innocent droplet of sweat and concentrate solely on the album of whatnot. His green eyes scanned over the numerous pictures but his mind could only tune in on the horrors of the torture Cagalli is going to _bestow_ upon him later. Cold sweat broke out again as goose bumps covered his skin. Athrun dared a small peek and immediately looked forward again.

Cagalli was mad. Very mad. Hopping mad in fact. Steam was practically spewing from her ears and sparks were flying from her eyes. Every single fibre in her body was screaming at her to tear him from limb to limb and leave him there to bleed to death. Athrun screeched in terror inwardly. He wanted to make friends with that nice looking counter at that corner of the room. Maybe, the chummy counter would extend some help and protect him from Cagalli's attack? It's worth a try…

"Sir? Are you done looking through the file? Sir? Sir?" a soft voice flitted to him. Athrun shook himself mentally and smiled up at the lady. A small blush invaded her face and she looked at him expectantly.

Athrun blinked, "Err… You were saying?" The lady's expectant look turned into one of exasperation. She let out a silent huff and said, "Please make your choice of gowns Sir."

A look of realisation dawned on Athrun's face, "Yes. Yes. Err… I want… I want…" Athrun trailed off. **Damnation! **He was daydreaming of the nightmares he would come to have after this little trip; not selecting a dress for the date with the wrinkled prunes… Err… ambassadors… Athrun prayed for Lady Luck to flash him one of her famous smiles as he raised his finger. _Man, this reminds me of Ronald Dahl's 'The Magic Finger'. Well, let's hope my magic finger can select a good-looking dress._ Athrun closed his eyes, muttered his last prayer and pointed at the album. He opened his eyes and let out a true-blue shriek. You know like the ones Spongebob does? Yeah, that screech.

* * *

As if on cue, a murderous aura approached him at superhuman speed. He must be a madman to turn and look. Cagalli had a suspicious look painted on her face and her hair bristled slightly like a cat. _Is that possible?_ Athrun asked himself. He let out a nervous bout of laughter as he whisked the album shut and leaned casually on the chair, "Yeah?" That was the only clever sound he could produce at the moment; in the presence of a potential mutilator. Cagalli stretched out her hand and glared at the nervous man in front of her.

In a deadly calm and poison dripping voice she asked, "What did you choose?" Athrun stuttered, "I… er… I ah… erm… er… Ichosedressnumberonetwofour." He was not stupid enough to say the correct way; so he slurred the number part. Thus, it turned out to sound like: Errontofwor. If not Cagalli would be able to find the dress and discover the magic in his finger……after _breaking_ it…… A hand gripped his arm tightly and Athrun winced. He gave a forced smile and met the fierce glare bestowed onto him.

* * *

"PARDON?" Athrun whimpered in his head. It's _the voice_. Yes, '_the voice_'! The voice Cagalli uses that promises a confirmed decapitation in the most gruesome way… Athrun threw a pleading glance at his chum. _Come on! Help me! I'm begging you!!!! PLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE!!_ A sharp tug at his collar made Athrun look at the still-angry blonde. The said blonde growled, "ATHRUN…. My patience wears thin…" Athrun reluctantly groped at the book and with a trembling finger, the coordinator pointed at dress 124.

Athrun swore he felt the ground shake violently as the blonde screamed her murder threats. That godamned so-called chum of his broke apart at the impact. _Serves it right! That's for not extending your helpful drawer you traitor counter!_ Athrun thought as he plugged his ears. The nice lady from earlier on has already been escorted to safer areas for the time being while he, Athrun Zala, knight in shining armour, tries to force the fire-breathing dragon… err… princess into her dress! That is if he survives… IF HE SURVIVES…

Athrun swallowed his fear, "Cagalli, now be a good girl and dress in the gown." The blonde gave him a defiant look, "NEVER!" Athrun let out an exasperated sigh. Then, he remembered something delightful. Cagalli hated that creepy smile that stupid Athrun is giving her. Something tells her she was to lose in this fight… Cagalli's right eye twitched as she spat out, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU BLUEBIRD?" Athrun gave an ominous chuckle, "Cagalli-_dear--_" Cagalli winced at his usage of endearment that similar to her earlier ranting in the car… Cagalli clenched her fist and shook it at him threateningly, "If you want to force me into—" Cagalli never managed to finish that statement as a piercing sound cut through the air…

Horror masked over her features as Cagalli gaped, "You sneak! You promised to delete it!" Athrun chuckled now that he has an advantage he was much bolder, "It was too cute to delete… anyway, it was a weapon to use against you when needed." Cagalli screeched in anger.

She had lost… Yet again in the clutches of the blue-haired sneak's… recording feature in his cell…

_DAMN THOSE INDUSTRIES WHICH INVENTED THIS FEATURE!!!!!! I'LL **BAN** THIS FEATURE ONCE I GET BACK TO WORK!!!! _Throwing one hateful glance at Athrun, Cagalli stomped over to him socked him in his gut, snatched the dress and slammed three thousand dollars on the table; successfully breaking it. Cagalli cursed her fate. _I'll kill Kira for organising the stupid shitty Christmas party! If it's not for that, I would never have been drunk and I would never have… never have sung dammit!_

Athrun smirked. _That's 7 to 5 Cagalli… But why did you have to sock me this hard?_

* * *

A/N: … 


End file.
